Cianna Arathiel Stromwell
''Common Statistics '''Race:' Sun Elf, with a heavy draconic influence Age: Around 290 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Faded Blonde Skin Tone: Light Skin Texture: Soft, but scarred Eye Color: Unusual Deep Green Accent: Unrecognizable in common, her elven is strangely accented Recognizable Features: Deep green eyes with varying shades, oddly-shaped teeth Spoken Languages: Draconic, Common, Elven Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Deity: Bahamut Class: Archivist/Hospitaler Alignment: Neutral Good Relatives: Husband - Felix Stromwell: deceased, Daughter - Kairi Stromwell, political figure in the Heartlands, Mother - Lia Arathiel, preistess of Corellon, Sisters - Anitra Arathiel, warrior and Ianae Arathiel, slightly crazy diviner 'Base Ability Scores' Strength (-): 12 Just above average, remnants of what was once pure draconic strength Dexterity (-): 10 After having her bow arm completely crushed by a zombie ogre in the Mists, Cianna no longer moves with the elven grace that she once possessed. Constituion (-): 12 Though not terribly skilled, she can take a few hits. Intelligence (-): 21 She has acquired much lore over the last two centuries of her life, allowing her to excel at strategy and book-learning. She relies on this book-learning for spellcasting as well now. Wisdom (-): 12 Her deep faith in the Lord of Platinum has granted her some wisdom beyond that of the average person. Charisma (-): 12 Although her hair is no longer luscious, and the scars mask her beauty, Cianna is still a relatively friendly person to those who aren't themselves bad. 'Statistics' Female Sun Elf (12) NG Medium Sun Elf Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic AC: 22: 10(Base) +8 (Full Plate) +1(Spiteful Imp) +1(Shield bonus) +2(Deflection) HP: 92 Saving Throws:(Fort +11 Ref +3, Will +8) Speed: 30 ft. Melee: +11/+6 Longsword +2 Base Atk: +8 Combat Gear: Longsword + 2, Full Plate, Spiteful Imp, Ring of Protection + 2 Abilities: Str 12 , Dex 10, Con 12, Int 21, Wis 12, Cha 12 Feats: Dragontouched, Extend Spell, Greater Spell Focus (Evocation), Weapon Focus (Longsword), Improved Critical (Longsword) Skills: Concentration +16, Craft Armor +16, Discipline +17, Heal +10, Lore +24, Persuade + 16, Search +20, Spellcraft + 15 Carried Possessions combat gear plus lots of healing wands 'General Character Information' The sun elf standing before you has certainly endured tons of pain during her long life. Her once luscious blond hair has lost much of its radiance, and her once beautiful blue eyes seem to have transformed into ever-changing shades of deep green. Only small remnants remain of the once great elven grace and draconic strength that she possessed. Despite nearing the age of three-hundred, Cianna still appears as a young elven maiden, though her beauty is somewhat marred by the numerous scars that adorn most of her body. Her right arm, the arm that once fired arrows at inhuman speeds, oddly possesses no scars or other markings, as if it had been healed while the rest of her body had not. Cianna has two notable possessions: The first are a set of large prayerbooks, some tied to her backpack, and some tied to her belt. Most of the prayerbooks bear the symbol of Bahamut, since her worship of the Platinum Lord has been one of the only constants in Cianna's ever changing life. Some others, however, bear the symbol of other goodly deities to which Cianna sometimes prays. The second notable possession is a well-adorned pendant that Cianna wears around her neck. It bears a white star over a platinum scale, the symbol of Cianna's patron. The last thing that one might notice about Cianna is her curiosity regarding the mists. She has long found them to be of interest to her, though she understands them not. Stepping out of their mysterious embrace, Cianna finds herself in the haven of Mistriven Falls, completely unaware of the surroundings and mostly unaware that only a few years have passed since her flight from Yulash. Prayerbooks in hand, Cianna swears to do what she can to help, as she has done for nearly two-hundred years of her life. 'Personality' Cianna's personality is known to change randomly. She almost always keeps herself reserved and rarely shows great emotion for a prolonged period of time. Despite this, certain memories of her past will sometimes invoke emotions that she will not be able to quell. When her mood changes, the shade of her eyes sometimes changes with it, and that can be a good indicator of how she is feeling. One constant is that Cianna is fairly adventurous and willing to make rash decisions when she feels that they will not be too detrimental. She is good natured, but not afraid to alienate one who she believes is a detriment. 'Background' See - http://deepingdale.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=b6&action=display&thread=7328 'Important Items, and Lore' LORE - Before she left Yulash, Cianna was able to transform into a microcosm of her former draconic power - Some sort of half-dragon. No one has seen this, or knows whether she can do it, since the fall of Yulash. 'OOC Information' Category:PC